1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indexing apparatus and, particularly, to indexing apparatus for aligning cutouts to be formed in a panel.
2. Background Art
Recent improvements in mass production of home builders' supplies have provided an immense variety of superior merchandise for use in home improvement and have added impetus to the growth of carpentry as a leisure time endeavor for the hobbyist. Furthermore, the increased activity in these contemporary "do-it-yourself" ventures can be attributed to man's natural urge to provide improvements to his surroundings. For a small investment in time and money, one can completely cover existing wall structure with an inexpensive, durable and attractive paneling or the like.
Oftentimes, an aperture or hole must be cut in a sheet of paneling to accommodate objects and fixtures, such as electrical outlets, a gas pipe, or the like. Proper alignment of the cutouts or holes is often difficult, and a miscalculation in placement of the cutout can spoil the appearance and render a panel unsuitable for its originally designed location. Such an error causes unneeded waste in material and time, and accordingly, an apparatus which is designed to properly index the exact location to cut an aperture or hole in a sheet of paneling in order to enable the fixture to be received therein is desirable. It is also desirable that such an indexing apparatus be simple in design and operation, rugged in construction, inexpensive to purchase, and accurate in application.
The various indexing apparatus currently available have various drawbacks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,414 to Baier shows an indexing apparatus including a screw for engaging a scale to hold the scale in the proper position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,378 to Givan shows an indexing apparatus including a clamping nut 25 which must be rotated to clamp scales 6 and 7. An additional indexing apparatus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,064 to Elkins, also shows thumbscrews which provide a means for releasably holding measuring arms/rods in an extended or retracted position relative to the housing. The prior art devices have a significant number of parts which increases manufacturing costs and assembly time.
As can be appreciated, the fixture, electrical outlet, or the like can often be placed in an inconvenient position. Consequently, it may often be difficult to have a free hand to tighten or loosen a screw or other adjustable means while holding both scales in place.
None of the above-identified references shows an indexing apparatus having scaled graduations marked thereon. When transferring the dimensions of the object, for example an electrical outlet, to the paneling or the like, the scales are often in an inconvenient position to read the graduations to calibrate the dimensions of the object because the scales are adjusted for indexing purposes. The provision of a nonadjustable scale on the indexing apparatus would obviate this problem.
None of the above-identified references includes a level meter on the indexing apparatus for indicating the orientation of the indexing apparatus. A level meter provides a means for checking the accuracy of the indexing means. For example, assuming the right angle formed by two sides of an electrical box are level, when transferring the dimensions to the paneling it would be desirable to have a level meter on the indexing apparatus to verify the orientation of the indexing apparatus. By using a level meter, the accuracy of the cutout in the paneling is assured.